The Brief Life Story of Seraena Moon
Titles: Captain Seraena Moon, Beast Master, Giant Killer, Champion of Gran's Crossing Age: 263 Class and Level: Ranger, 6 Race: Wood Elf Affiliations: The Moon Pack, Andraste's Adventuring Party, The Wild Early Life Seraena Moon was in fact raised by wolves. She was discovered alone as a babe in the forest by the alpha of the Moon Pack, Moon-Watcher, who saw how she kept at bay the growing rune patterns of the forest and so protected their home. He thus allowed Seraena to run and hunt with the pack, and for many years there was a kind of peace. But then a young upstart named Moon-Silver challenged Moon-Watcher for control of the pack and in the ensuing battle Moon-Watcher was mortally wounded and left for dead. As Seraena wept over the dying body of her friend, the pack left her behind. And Seraena was left alone with Moon-Watcher and a single tooth of the former that was knocked out in the fight. She passed in blackness as night came and didn't wake again for a long while. When eventually she did, she buried Moon-Watcher in the roots of a tree and then and ran after the tracks of the Moon Pack, but they were gone and she was alone. She spent a rainy night in the upper branches of a tree and heard that it was speaking to her. It was directing her to the nearby farming village of Grassview. She came to be under the care of Nuala and Feargus, who themselves had lost a daughter to illness many years before and gladly accepted her as their own. As a sign of their trust and affection, they fashioned Moon-Watcher's tooth in a necklace for the young Seraena. Her wild hair obscured her pointed ears and so she lived the years of a young, naive human girl. She picked up the bow from a young age and used it to keep foxes from getting into the pens of the farmers of Grassview. And here there is a passing of years. That came to an end when Nuala and Feargus passed away from old age and disease, while Seraena appeared still relatively young. She remained in Grassview, however, as their protector, and stood as such when the village was attacked. But not by foxes, but by wolves. The alpha, Moon-Silver, was about to gore a villager when Seraena jumped between them. He, seeing her strength, welcomed her pack into the pack after leading her far from the village. And the years rolled on once more. A series of alphas passed: Moon-Claws, Moon-Sun, Moon-Tracker, Moon-Sybil, and Seraena was held in high regard by them all because of her new-found skill of the hunt. Time passed and Seraena found swords in some elven ruins along with a etched stone tablet, from which she learned the rudiments of the elvish tongue and how to wield twin blades. Her affiliation with the trees became stronger and she came to understand their barkskin voices as words. Then, one day, the undead came in the form of ghouls and zombies. Seranea and the Moon-Pack fended them off, defending both her wolves and the people of the Grassview, and other nearby human settlements. But then the hag came and the pack scattered, leaving behind a wounded she-wold called Moon-Moon, who had wanted to warm Seraena of their departure, as she was away hunting at the time. So when she returned she found the injured wolf and, remembering Moon-Watcher and, in grief, unable to allow another to pass before their time, rested her hands on Moon-Moon and cured her wounds in a moment of sorrow and tears. With the pack having covered their tracks, Seraena was once again left alone, but now with Moon-Moon at her side, and, with nothing else, decided to chase down the hag in vengeance. Adventures She came across Navin, Grom, Eglantine and Andraste and with their help killed the hag. She decided to remain with them and now lots of undead are fully dead. Gran's Crossing Here is Seraena's first moment: Upon returning the keep of Gran's Crossing, the home of a half-elf Navin, a member of the party, which was under the rule of Navin's xenophobic grandfather Anders Farr. Anders had defended Gran's Crossing during the last undead war and now, during the next emergence, his step-daughter, Navin's elf mother, Angharad Riardon, used the same tactic of blowing the keep's bridge, and so defend the town. As her reward, Anders imprisoned her and threatened her with death. This is where the party came across the situation. A trial by law was out of the question as Anders would have been the judge, so they settled by trial by combat. The weapon of choice was dueling sabres, so Seraena was chosen as the Angharad's champion, to fight . . . Anders. A master fighter, he would not be easily defeated. And he powered into the attack, quickly injuring Seraena, but she, and the other members of the party, stoked the crowd against their lord, as well as using Anders's own racism again him, to drive him to frustration. Seraena landed a few blows and forced Anders to play his back-up, a magic sword held in reserve. But the exchange was seen, and as that invalidated the rules of the duel, Anders was left in humiliation. Seraena disarmed him and the crowd carried him to the river, throwing him, armour and all, into the water. Navin, however, levitated and hauled him from the water, and Grom, the paladin, offered to heal him, but Anders, bleeding heavily from a curious wound in his neck, struck with a concealed knife and Navin obliterated him from the neck up, leaving but a scorch mark and stump. Seraena claimed the sword as her own and named in 'Justice', to stand alongside her bow, 'Whisperwind', so named after bringing down a giant, and Navin, Grom, Navin's father Jeffery and two clerics then burned Anders's body and stood silhouetted before the pyre in the town's chapel.